enterprisingengine93fandomcom-20200214-history
Sir Frederick Aura
Sir Frederick Aura is a mysterious, malicious businessman. He has unknown connections to the British military, due to his knighthood, and owns the Sodor Ironworks. Bio Sir Frederick Aura's history is mostly unknown, but he received a knighthood for unknown reasons and has authoritive connections to the military. He also, at one point, became heavily acquainted with The Sodor Ironworks, helping them in their duties, and seemingly heading operations to scrap the steam engines. In 2009, a masked Aura broke into The Thin Controller's office and stole several old maps that led to old, abandoned gunpowder sheds. He escaped to a large, abandoned, broken-down warehouse on a motorcycle. The Thin Controller, unaware of the masked figure's true identity came after him on Madge and politely asked for the maps back. However, Aura pulled a sword on him in an attempt to kill him. Suddenly, Proteus's ghost appeared and rolled a sword toward the Thin Controller. The Thin Controller and Aura dueled, and they battled to a standstill, but Aura disappeared during the battle and escaped on a boat driven by Mr. Mason and the Hitman. He was spotted watching the chaos during the "Lift Bridge Incident" unfold on the scene. He then disappeared while The Fat Controller was reprimanding Oliver. Sir Frederick Aura appeared in Paxton and Norman, speaking with General Zen and some soldiers above the Vicarstown Airbase. He then spotted the new arrivals Norman and Paxton being greeted by 'Arry and Bert. In Grim Messengers of Doom, his next unnamed appearance, he oversaw Patriot being melted down by Arry and Bert, laughing maniacally as the deed was carried out. Sir Frederick Aura next appeared in Scot-free, watching Murdoch complaining about being sick, causing Gordon to have to pull Murdoch's freight train. In the four-part episode "Munitions", which alternates between the majority of the episode which takes place two months in the past and the present time, Aura is shown to be planning to sabatoge and destroy the new military outpost that was being constructed near the narrow gauge railway, planning to frame/kill the commander of the outpost, General Zen, in the process. He has his hitman, as well as 'Arry and Bert, assist in the sabatoge. When his hitman fires a bullet at some fuel cans that Paxton accidently knocked over, it starts a fire that slowly begins to consume the entire outpost and surrounding town. As the engines present in the outpost try to escape and/or help try to save the citizens and get rid of the remaining explosive material, Aura prepares to escape on 'Arry and Bert, but is spotted by the Thin Controller and his group, including an unconcious Zen. He is spotted by Darren and Captain Grant, but Darren ushers himself and Grant before Aura can react. His plan then revealed, Aura mutters "No loose ends". He then escapes, and visits a recovering Zen. From what happened there is unknown, but what is known is that Aura framed Zen for the fire (which was not too difficult due to Zen's reckless actions) and presumbly took control of the military command of the aftermath of the blaze. Now back in the present time, Captain Grant ultimately decides to resign from his position, and Aura invites him to the scrap yards for "an exchange of war stories" via an anonymous letter before he departs, though his true intention is to kill Grant. During a storm, Aura confronts Captain Grant, and reveals why the fire happened, and corners him, but Grant then pulls out a sword lying around the scrapyard and attacks Aura, but Aura grabs his own sword and Grant is ultimately unable to land a blow and Aura easily defeats him, then tells him of his plan to craft Sodor in his own designs, revealing his hate for the rail network. He then knocks Grant down the stairs after being told that his previous plan had been foiled, but states that it was only the first clash of blades and had predicted the outcome. He then impales Grant, stating that it was an honor to have worked with him. In Aura of Menace, Walter Sliggs enters his indoor recreation facility and is quickly joined by Aura, who laughs evilly. Sliggs orders him to leave, but Aura stays and two of his men enter and aim guns at Sliggs. Aura orders Sliggs to follow through with an obligation he has made. He then says that unless Sliggs follows his orders, Aura will make him lose millions of dollars. He then blows up Sliggs' refinery at the Mine Junction, causing a building to crush and kill Darren as well as several workmen. Sliggs threatens to expose Aura, but Aura once again tells Sliggs that he must keep quiet. He then tells Sliggs that there are vast quantities of oil under Ulfstead Castle, and that he knows how to get it. In Swashbuckler, Aura attended the meeting organized by The Fat Controller and was angry that his time was wasted on "an invitation to an invitation". He fought alongside the Thin Controller against the rampaging lumberjacks. He later slipped away in the chaos, and back at the Ironworks, told his hitman to kill the Thin Controller, referring to him as a loose end to be tied up. Persona Main Article: Everyone and Sir Frederick Aura Aura is extremely cruel and sinister, and has an unknown plan involving Sodor. He is normally calm and collected, but his words radiate power and madness. He apparently despises the steam engines, calling them "industrious and spineless machines", and hates them for the reason of the fact that they seem to always get in his way. His malice towards them is very powerful, when Patriot was thrust into the smelting pits of the Ironworks, he laughed maniacally. He has shown a liking for wanton destruction involving fire and explosives, believing that fire can have a great effect over the world. He not only has a grudge with the steam engines, as he possesses a grudge against The Thin Controller for actively getting in his way and he thinks of The Fat Controller in the same way. He also has a habit of saying "No loose ends" when his plans are disrupted by outside forces. What is generally unknown to the public, however, is that Sir Frederick Aura is a renowned businessman on Sodor, so the Fat Controller and other industrial men know him personally and make dealings with him often. Aura operates in the shadows, however, so whenever he is commiting a crime, he cannot be seen. He normally keeps to himself, but many engines and people have worked and spoken with him. Aura was born in 1970. He is currently 44 years old. Appearances *'Season 1: 'Lift Bridge (cameo) *'Season 2: 'Paxton and Norman (cameo), Grim Messengers of Doom (unnamed), Scot-free (cameo), Munitions, Aura of Menace, Swashbuckler He will appear in the season two finale, and he will likely appear in Season 3. Gallery Screen Shot 2013-07-13 at 2.48.01 PM.png|Sir Frederick Aura in the Ministry of Defense Complex. Screen Shot 2013-06-12 at 8.31.49 AM.png|Aura and the Hitman. Screen Shot 2013-07-13 at 3.14.46 PM.png|Sir Frederick Aura threatening Captain Grant. File:GrimMessengersofDoom34.png|Aura on the Smelter's Observation Deck. Screen Shot 2013-06-19 at 10.02.01 AM.png|Aura's cameo in Lift Bridge. Screen Shot 2013-07-06 at 10.49.03 AM.png|Sir Frederick Aura in Scot-free. Screen Shot 2013-07-07 at 10.19.36 AM.png|Sir Frederick Aura on some stairs at Vicarstown Airbase. Screen Shot 2013-07-07 at 10.18.25 AM.png|Sir Frederick Aura near the fighter jet at the airbase. Screen Shot 2013-07-07 at 10.17.51 AM.png|Aura speaking to General Zen and some soldiers at the airbase. Screen Shot 2013-07-13 at 3.16.15 PM.png|Sir Frederick Aura walking with the Hitman. AuravisitsZenandthedoctor.png|Aura visiting General Zen and The Doctor. Aurawiththemachine.png|Sir Frederick Aura with his device. File:AuraofMenace141.png|Sir Frederick Aura and Mr. Walter Sliggs. File:AuraofMenace142.png|Aura choking Sliggs. File:AuraofMenace129.png|Aura in Sliggs' hideout. Screen Shot 2013-06-12 at 8.32.34 AM.png File:Swashbuckler13.png File:Swashbuckler10.png Swashbuckler112.png|Aura working at the Ironworks without his hat. Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Villains Category:Antagonists Category:Sodor Ironworks Category:Non-Rail Characters